


Blackbirds on Telephone Wires

by WintersCaptain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pianist/Concertgoer, M/M, in which natasha and bucky are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes' big gay crush on Steve Rogers would come back to bite him in the ass, even after college. The piano protege has returned to Brooklyn, and plans to stay. Bucky will have to face his feelings eventually, for better or worse. IN REVISION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/gifts).



> Beta'd by my lovely friend Kayla, who is currently waiting for her AO3 email. I love you!
> 
> I am hoping to update my other fic, as well as this one, with Kayla's help. I really want to promise that the updates will be regular, but my summer schedule is erratic, so I can only say that lots and lots of feedback would be lovely and incredibly encouraging!

Bucky Barnes was in crisis.

This time, it's not because his roommate and best friend are giving him grief, or that his dad is being a dick. If the crisis was anything like that, he would be fully equipped to deal with the situation, as he had many times before.

To be quite honest, he would have preferred all of that to this alternative. He would prefer that everyone just assume Natasha was his girlfriend and they lived together because they loved each other, and not for the financial ease of renting an apartment in New York City. He wished that this crisis was something that he could tell his parents about, really he wished that he could tell someone that wasn’t Natasha, but that would be far too dangerous.

Steve Rogers, a little scrawny kid in his third music theory class of his undergraduate at NYU, was the root of the problem. When Bucky had seen him the first time, he didn’t think much of Steve, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt himself slipping. Steve was so incredibly intelligent, and his eloquence was remarkable. This tiny man, who only came to Bucky’s chin when standing straight, elicited feelings in Bucky that terrified him.

Five years later, Steve was the newest classical compositional sensation, shouldering a Master’s Degree in piano performance, as well as crowds of thousands at every concert. Natasha held a pair of tickets in her hand. This was the crisis.

This was the crisis.

“Ever heard of him? One of the girls at the restaurant gave them to me.” The petite woman shrugged and laughed, “I know you like this classical shit so I took them off her hands.”

Oh dear God. “Um, yeah I think so.”

“Good. I already made arrangements for you at the studio, so you’re off the hook for work.”

“Tasha, does this have anything to do with that guy you work with? You seem a bit...eager.”

Natasha blinked rapidly. “No. Of course not. Why would it?”

Bucky snorted. He was completely aware of Natasha’s long-standing crush on her manager at work. He seemed like a nice guy, down to earth and all that, but somehow she never had the guts to approach him in five years of working under him.

He really wanted to tell her that she was incredibly badass while still being the most wonderful person he knew. She shouldn’t be afraid to take a risk with Clint. Bucky had seen the pair together; he was definitely into her, but she adamantly refused every time he tried to coax her into telling him how much she really liked him. At this point, he had given up. They both were long out of high school and this juvenile shit had gone on too long.  
“Oh, I just wondered, because he’s coming over for drinks tonight. I want to try out my new drink mixer.”

Natasha’s cheeks turned a startling shade of red, nearly matching her hair. Bucky winked at her, and that seemed to be the icing on the cake. Moments later, she stormed out of the room like a tiny, fiery hurricane.

Bucky huffed a sigh, and proceeded to collapse on the couch. He felt bad, honestly, but it was time for Natasha to suck it up and get over it. It's only fair, seeing as she's making him face one of his greatest demons with less than 24 hours notice.

| - |

Steve wrung his hands, glancing nervously around the dressing room. Everything in his body screamed at him to calm the fuck down...but he couldn’t. There was something about returning home after being away for so long that shook him to his core. As the house opened, filling with a swell of laughter and audience members engaging in idle chatter, Steve began to feel something he couldn’t quite place. The feeling, similar to nerves in nature, was as equally distracting as it was intimidating. He hadn’t been this wrecked before a performance since college.

The lights dimmed. The single spotlight danced around the house before settling on the bench of the beautiful grand piano. This was, and always had been, his cue.

The young man stepped onto the stage and into the spotlight. In this moment, he was not the scrawny little boy from Brooklyn. No, right now, Steven Grant Rogers, was a confident, world renowned pianist. Size and stature meant nothing on stage. Hands and piano keys were all that mattered now. He smiled and nodded at the audience, thankful for their applause, as he set his attention on the black and ivory keys he knew so well.

Steve had always felt free on stage. His fingers waltzed over the keys. Memory seemingly abandoned, as if all instruction was in the very fabric of his being. His performances seemed to flash by his senses, and before he knew it, this one was over. Steve stood to give a quick bow before exiting the stage, anxious to meet his fans in the lobby of the theater.

| - |

Bucky could feel Natasha’s gaze searing into the side of his head as he watched Steve perform. It was mesmerizing to see him play. Clearly, he had gotten over his performance anxiety since college. On multiple occasions, Natasha had to place a hand on his knee to keep him from wildly cheering.

There was really something about the way Steve played the piano that seemed to settle deep within Bucky, leaving all other feelings behind. This terrified him. He longed to feel this way forever, wishing this performance would never end. Unfortunately, two hours was all he had.

The final, resonate chord brought Bucky to his feet, clapping and whistling with reckless abandon. Classical manners be damned, he wanted to give his all in appreciation for such a wonderful performance. His entire being was completely and utterly captivated by the extraordinary musician.

The house lights rose, and he could finally see Natasha and her shit eating grin. “You know him, don’t you?” Her smile softened to something less mischievous. “I can see it. I’ve never seen you look at someone like that.”

Bucky swallowed thickly and looked back at her, biting the inside of his cheek. “Yeah. We were friends in college for a little while before we lost touch.”

“Just friends?” Natasha’s smile fell into a snort. “Looks more like a big gay crush to me, Mr. I’m-So-Macho-I-Would-Barbecue-A-Football.”

He pawed once at her shoulder, knocking her the tiniest bit off balance. “Shut up.”

“You should go see him. Apparently, he waits out in the lobby to meet the people who come to his shows.”

“I - I don’t know Tasha...It’s been a long time and I don’t think he’ll remember me and I just - “

“Oh no excuses. Bucky, please. I’ll never forgive you if you just walk out of here without a word to him.” Her green eyes soft with unusual sincerity.

Bucky took a deep breath. “Okay. But it’s only because I love you, and because you could probably kill me in my sleep.”

She flashed a winning grin at him. “Damn straight. And, for the record, it’s only because I care.”

He scoffed and started towards the center aisle, “Sure you do. And if I can’t use excuses, neither can you. Will you finally do something about Clint?”

She huffed, “Fine. I will do something about Clint if you do something about your gay crush out in the lobby.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” The pair smiled and walked into the ornate lobby, suddenly crowded by a mass of people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are exchanged, and a certain redhead abandons Bucky (for better or worse).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my lovely friend Kayla! Love you babe!
> 
> And thank you guys so much for all the support and love for this. I really hope that I can continue updating this regularly. 
> 
> find me on tumblr at laughingloki.co.vu

It was always nice to chat with the people who had taken time out of their day to see him. They were always so appreciative, especially to the young artists who told him of their goals to be just like him. It was all too flattering, really, and quite exhausting in the long run. That evening, though, something told him he should stay just a few more moments.

Steve was good at it, the smiles, the easy laughter. In a crowd of this size, it was simple for him. It was only when he was out of his element that his old, anxious self came back. He smiled to himself between patrons, thoughts turning to the man who had helped him come into his own during college.

Bucky Barnes, to Steve, was a saving grace. His confidence and Brooklyn charm was something Steve admired and modeled himself after all throughout college. The pair had only one class together, but Steve never forgot that handsome face or those captivating eyes...Focus, Steve. 

“Well, I’m sure your teacher tells this to you all the time, but practice is really the key, and if you don’t love it enough to practice every day then maybe it just isn’t for you, kiddo.” Steve grinned at the young boy, but before he could say anything more, the smile fell from his face.

| - |

“Oh god Tasha he saw me.”

“Good!”

Bucky’s breath quickened, noting Steve’s fallen smile. “I don’t know if he wants to see me.” He glanced at Natasha, panic in his eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous James.” She only called him James when she was pissed or teasing. He hoped for the sake of his head that it was the latter. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Smile. You look so great when you smile.”

Finally, the pair had joined the slowly dwindling crowd surrounding Steve. Bucky plastered a smile on his face and hoped it didn’t betray his nerves.

| - |

Holy shit. Bucky looked better than Steve had ever seen him. He started to smile once more, but his face fell when he saw a beautiful and petite red-haired woman whisper in his ear. He knew it was too good to be true. Five years out of college and of course Bucky had a girlfriend. At this point, he could even safely assume they were married.

They looked so happy together. This realization made Steve’s stomach flip nervously. Don’t assume anything. Just wait a minute Rogers. Don’t eat yourself alive. Don’t panic.

Finally, the crowd cleared enough for Bucky and the woman to squeeze through. Steve smiled at her, then Bucky, but he could feel himself trembling.

“Hi, Bucky.” He had no idea what he was saying, words were simply tumbling out of his mouth at this point. “It’s been a long time. How are you?”

| - |

What? How are you? These seemed like such mundane words coming out of the mouth of someone so extraordinary. Evening pleasantries were perfect for the social moment, but somehow Bucky expected something different, and it was irrational.

“I - ah - hey, Steve.” He took a breath to calm his broken stuttering and felt Natasha’s small, comforting hand between his shoulder blades. “I’m really great.” He paused and broke a genuine smile. “This is my best friend, and roommate, Natasha Romanova. She took me here tonight.”

Natasha flashed a grin, showing all her teeth. If she wasn’t so small, it would almost be intimidating.

| - |

Steve held out his hand, relaxed and relieved. “It is definitely a pleasure to meet you, Natasha.” He glanced at Bucky. “I owe you one. I never thought I would see Bucky Barnes of all people here.”

“Really?” She asked, “He’s always been a big fan of -” her form was jolted slightly by a force unknown. She laughed lightly. “Excuse me. Bucky’s always been a fan of classical in general. We just got lucky.”

The blond man had to smile at that. Natasha seemed like a lovely woman. He could see why Bucky liked her so much, based on what Steve remembered of his character.

“I’m getting a bit chilled, so I think I’ll catch a cab home.” Natasha’s voice seemed to startle Bucky a bit, but he soon righted himself.

“Are you sure?” He turned towards her, and Steve felt a rush of heat - envy or admiration for Bucky’s concern he wasn’t sure - flash over his face and neck.

“Of course. I am entirely capable of taking care of myself, and you two need to catch up.” Natasha’s gaze seemed conspiratorial to Steve, but then again maybe he was just being paranoid.

Bucky pulled her close and kissed her temple. “Thanks, Tash. I’m not quite sure how late I’ll be out.” 

She looked up at him. "Don't take the subway if it's too late." She leaned into him for a moment and then pushed out of Bucky's embrace. He released her and looked at Steve with a shy smile. Steve felt that rush of heat again. This evening was definitely taking a toll on his high blood pressure.

Both Steve and Bucky watched Natasha leave the theater, pull out her phone, and turn onto the sidewalk. Steve hoped he wasn’t too obvious when he snuck a glance upwards toward Bucky, simply to observe the admiring look in his eyes as he watched his best friend leave.

Bucky started for the door of the lobby as if to see if Steve would follow. He would, of course, but first, he had to calm his nerves, using his coat as an excuse to wait a moment longer before traipsing out the door and into the unknown. The taller man waited patiently for Steve to button his coat against the New York winter, and they soon set off down the sidewalk.

They ambled along for a while, with locals and tourists alike, accidentally bumping into each other once or twice. The men exchanged no words for a long time. However, the unspoken tension between the pair, who really could have been perfect strangers at the moment, was getting to the both of them.

“So...” Steve started, not sure where to begin, “how was Russia?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go for a walk in the city, and get a little cuddly (again, for better or worse).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Kayla (ronahn) - you're the best my dear!
> 
> I couldn't resist posting another chapter so soon. I'm just so excited to share this story with you.

"Russia was great, mostly." Bucky smiled down at Steve, falling in easily with the other man's shorter stride.

"Mostly?"

Bucky laughed quietly, only a small chuckle, before continuing. "I met Natasha there actually. We were roommates in the same homestay. There was this one really bad day this one December - " He paused for a moment, thinking. "How did you manage to remember that? It seems like I told you a million years ago!"

| - |

Steve gulped quickly. He hoped Bucky didn't notice. "Oh, I don't know. Something jogged my memory I guess."

That was a rotten lie. Steve knew exactly why he remembered that conversation. It was the first time the pair had spoken. He had seen Bucky with another student in class, speaking a language he didn't recognize. Steve plucked up the courage to ask.

"It's Russian. I'm going there this summer and staying through the year. I'm Bucky, by the way. Bucky Barnes."

To this day, Steve had always remembered. Bucky’s smile had stuck in his memory as one of the most charming smiles he had ever seen. The blond was jolted from this memory by the same smile, radiating at him in the winter frost.

"It might have been Natasha. She was there for 3 years and barely spoke English during her stay. Her accent is persistently stickin' around."

Steve looked at the ground and shoved his hands farther into his pockets. "Yeah, that must have been it."

| - |

Bucky remembered that conversation too. He was always admiring his classmate's clean and efficient work from afar, stealing glances under the guise of sharpening pencils or getting more ink for his blotting pen. His fear was stupid and irrational. Even then, he had been known for his prowess with women and assumed it would transfer to men as well, however, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that yet.

Nevertheless, that short conversation had sparked something inside him. It was short lived, and he cursed himself for never challenging his feelings further.

"So...how's the life of travel and fame treating you?"

Steve laughed an earnest laugh, and Bucky smiled. "It's alright. The pay isn't bad, but the accommodations are terrible." He grinned up at Bucky.

Witty, talented, and adorable. What was he getting himself into? "Well, if accommodations get too terrible for your delicate disposition, our couch is always available." He hesitated. Just go for it. It's not like you're proposing. Jesus Christ Bucky, you're only offering him a place to stay. "And I can always move and you could have my room."

Bucky mentally beat himself with a bat. What the fuck, Barnes? You've only just reconnected with him and you're offering him a place? Way to be presumptuous, asshole.

"Oh there's no need for that," Steve laughed, "I've slept on many couches in my lifetime." He paused, and Bucky wasn't sure what he was going to say. "And I'll gladly take you up on that if I need it. I would hate to impose, though."

| - |

And to be honest, he really would. He couldn't possibly intrude on the life of an extremely talented classmate, but something drew him to Bucky.

As they walked, Steve tried not to walk into his companion, but somehow when he was trying, they ended up closer. Needless to say, Steve didn't mind. Bucky provided a warmth that his tiny frame could not, and the last thing he wanted was to leave that warmth.

"Nah, you wouldn't be imposing. Natasha wouldn't care, as long as you kept out of her way." He laughed warmly, his breath ghosting through the cold air, and bumped Steve's shoulder. "And that shouldn't be a problem for you."

It was surreal. The pair talked for what seemed like hours, filling large gaps in their small knowledge of each other and telling stories like old friends. Steve glanced at his watch.

| - |

"Do you have to be anywhere?" Bucky was a little worried. It was late, and Steve had mentioned something about fatigue and asthma at some point.

"No, not really. I'm staying with my mother in Brooklyn, but she's probably asleep by now." He trailed off, and Bucky watched as his gaze wandered over the buildings.

The bubble of panic built up in Bucky's core again. The long-hidden emotions he had been feeling over the past few hours terrified him. Steve enchanted him, and he wanted to know why.

"We can share a cab if you want. My place is in Brooklyn too." The offer was simple, but it was really just an excuse to talk for a little longer.

"Sure!" Steve's smile seemed to light up the darkness of the street. His smile quickly fell, however, when he added a quick "If it's not too much trouble..."

The corner of Bucky's mouth lifted. "Not at all, Steve. It makes more sense anyways."

| - |

The pair caught a cab and laughed together at the people they saw on the street. Manhattan was always good for people watching, especially around Central Park, late at night. However, once they left the island and made their way into Brooklyn, the people became scarcer and the laughs less frequent.

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t watching Steve out of the corner of his eye. The young man had a pensive look about him, staring into the winter night, but he seemed smaller than his already tiny frame. Shoulders hunched, coat oversized, he nearly looked like a little boy.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve didn’t move.

“Can I see you again?”

The blond man finally turned to face him, deadpan. “No, actually.” Bucky’s heart caught in his throat. “My mom keeps me in a tower and only lets me out for world tours and concerts.”

Steve smiled wryly. That little shit. Bucky smiled back. “Don’t you think she could spare you for an afternoon?” He leaned closer, and he could almost feel Steve’s breath. “Or maybe even an evening?”

Bucky felt his adrenaline kick in, but as soon as Steve leaned in to reply, the cabbie interrupted.

“Meter’s a-runnin’ boys. Gotta get to the other spot before ten or I’m chargin’ extra.”

Fuck. Bucky sighed heavily, leaning back, and dragged a hand down his face. Probably for the best anyways. Who knows what could’ve happened.

“I’ll walk you to the door. Wouldn’t want you to have an asthma attack without me here.”

Steve rolled his eyes and opened the door of the cab. “Very funny, but I recall living for quite some time without your assistance.” Bucky noticed the flush of his cheeks.

Bucky smiled to himself and jumped out of the car, leaving the door open. He met Steve at the door. He hoped he was hiding his nerves well. How did he let himself get that far gone?

| - |

Steve’s lower lip disappeared into his mouth, a nervous tick he developed from his mother. “Can I call you?”

He watched Bucky stare into the heavens before smiling down at him. “Of course.” His brow furrowed. “How?”

Steve turned the key in the door and stepped halfway inside. “I’m a very gifted pickpocket.” He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but tease a little. “Goodnight Bucky. Sleep well.”

Bucky smiled, but it wavered a little bit. He decided he would ask about that later. “Goodnight Steve.”

He was down the steps before Steve could even glance at him again. It was going to be a long night. Good thing his mom was right there to ask about that “...handsome young man who walked her sweet, sweet baby to the door.” 

Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the support. I love the response to this story, and I hope that the positive feedback continues. Kisses and cookies for you guys! The comments keep me motivated to write, so I love every one, and I will definitely try to reply to all of them sooner or later.  
> xoxox,  
> Tali
> 
> (find me on tumblr: @winterscaptain)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...now what? After the pair's reconnection, loose ends are on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support, as always. You have inspired me to post this on ff.net as well, so I am hopeful that this story will receive the same positive feedback as it has here! You are all so wonderful, and I really appreciate every comment and kudos. And thank you, as always, to the lovely ronahn (Kayla) who beta's for me. You're the MVP of my life babe <3
> 
> Unfortunately, the formatting got a little messed up in the conversion between doc and AO3 post so I hope it doesn't mess things up too terribly for you guys.
> 
> I finally got a twitter, so you can follow me there for updates on the story (as well as an insight to my life) as it progresses. Find me @winterscaptain
> 
> xoxo,  
> Tali

Steve smiled at his mother, leaning heavily on the door to their tiny apartment.

"Well?" She persisted. "Who was he? I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Peggy left you for that nice lawyer fella in Chicago"

He sighed. His mother always had a knack for bringing his ex-fiancée into every conversation. Rolling his eyes, he answered her. "That's Bucky. We had a class together in college. Music theory, I think."

"He seems like a nice boy." Sarah smiled at him and hobbled over, patting his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, my dear. You do good work and you know good people."

Steve smiled. "Thanks, mom. Maybe we should go out to dinner with Bucky and his roommate. I think you would like her."

"Any friend of that young man is welcome here, Steven. I have a good feeling about that one, you know." She started to hobble off down the hall. "Make yourself something to eat Steve, dear. You're too thin!" Her reedy voice filled the whole flat. Steve rolled his eyes.

| - |

Bucky slid out of his jacket, shucking it off his shoulders and onto the back of the couch. Natasha was in the big armchair, her feet over the armrests, watching some kind of horrible reality television.

"How was your date, hot stuff?"

He sighed. "It wasn't a date."

She snorted, tossing her head back. "Alright, fine. How was your romantic nighttime stroll about the city?"

A flash of heat colored his cheeks. "It was fine Tasha." He wasn't going to fight her.

“Just fine?” One delicate, red eyebrow rose.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Alright fine. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning. Can I just get some sleep?” Honestly, he really just wanted to avoid what just happened for as long as possible. How could he tell Natasha when he barely knew what was going on himself?

“I will hold you to that.” She smiled slyly.

“I don’t doubt it.”

Bucky sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand down his face. He plugged in his phone and meandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked back out, he picked up his phone and stared at it for a while.

This was so middle school. Was it too early to text? Probably. Did he care? Not really.

Message sent. Bucky set his phone back on the dresser and anxiously picked at his nails.

| - |

Steve sat on the side of his bed, popping the many pills he had to take to keep his many maladies in order. He kept glancing at his phone. Ridiculously, he somewhat expected Bucky to text him.

He jumped a bit when his phone buzzed.

Jan. 12 - 11:08pm  
From: 5165558724  
are you still up? or did you die on the way to the bedroom?

A smiled pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Jan 12 - 11:10pm  
To: Bucky Barnes  
yeah, I'm still up, and living, thank you. I got grilled by my mom after you left lol

His phone buzzed again with a response.

Jan. 12 - 11:11pm  
From: Bucky Barnes  
same. Tasha gave me nothing but shit when I walked in. she even paused top  
model to tease me lmao

Jan. 12 - 11:11pm  
To: Bucky Barnes  
it's 11:11 make a wish.  
I've already made mine ;) and that sucks. she seems way scarier than my mom hahaha

| - |

Bucky grinned at his phone. What a dork.

Jan 12 - 11:12pm  
To: Steve Rogers  
nah she’s mostly all bark. only a little bite lol. i think I made my wish too. do I get to  
know yours? ;)

Jan 12 - 11:14  
From: Steve Rogers  
that would definitely ruin it. and I don't think I would tell you anyways.  
and really?? Natasha seems really scary. has she killed anyone??

Jan 12 - 11:16  
To: Steve Rogers  
I don't think so...i should probably ask tho.  
would you tell me if I bought you coffee?

That was a stretch. Bucky was pretty sure he just asked Steve out to coffee, but he didn’t really have any idea. The only thing he knew at this point was that Steve was a flirty little shit once he got over himself a little.

Since he was feeling a little risky, Bucky unplugged his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He always watched at least one episode of America’s Next Top Model with Natasha on Saturday nights. He padded down the stairs and flopped onto the couch.

“So...” Natasha’s voice curled across the room. She muted the commercial and turned toward Bucky. Goddamn it. 

“Don’t start with me, please Tasha. I really just want to process and watch stupid TV.” He grabbed the remote off her lap and turned the sound back on, ignoring Natasha's watchful stare.

In some ways, Bucky feared Natasha’s gaze. She somehow seemed to know everything. Therefore, she could probably tell how he was feeling, and she wouldn’t be afraid to tell him what she thought about it. Sometimes, she felt like his second conscience.

“Okay.” She leaned forward a bit, trying to reach his eyes. “I’m just a little worried about you, that’s all.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m the last person you need to worry about.”

Natasha snatched the remote and turned the television off. The silence in the room was deafening. “I don’t think that’s true, Buck.” She stood, and gracefully walked across the room to sit in front of him on the couch, resting her elbows on his knees.

Bucky sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his chin on her bright hair. “I don’t know what to do Tasha.”

He felt her laugh, and she leaned back to look him in the eye. “I can tell.”

The velvet of her voice was comforting. She had to be lost at this point. No sane person could follow Bucky’s train of thought fully. “And?”

“And I think you should go with your gut. You’re usually right when it comes to others. Now, just direct it internally.”

He huffed, his cheeks puffing up with air. “It’s not that easy. Making a call in a classroom is so different...”

“I know.” Natasha grabbed his chin and held his jaw in her small hands. “But I also know that you will do what’s best for you.” She smiled, but her brow furrowed in worry and confusion. “And I also think that you can work this out. Do what feels right. If you don’t like it, just remember that Steve is always touring. You don’t have to see him again if you don’t want to.”

“And what if I do Natasha?” Bucky’s voice cracked. “What if I want to see him again and he has to leave? And shit, Natasha! This is a guy.”

Natasha’s confusion cleared and her brow unfurrowed. “So that’s what this is about?” She giggled a little and pulled Bucky’s face down, kissing his forehead. “You’re afraid of falling for a guy?”

Hearing Natasha say it out loud made him flinch. He felt like a little boy again.

“Bucky! That’s nothing to be afraid of. So what if Steve is a guy? You like him right?”

“Yeah...”

“It’s superficial bullshit Bucky. Don’t worry about it.”

He leaned back and smacked the back of the couch in desperation. “How can I? This is important!”

Her lips puckered. “Not to me. Hell, why are you panicking? This could be just a one-time thing, or maybe not, and if it doesn’t work out you move on. That’s that.” She giggled. "Maybe sometime I'll tell you about Maria."

Bucky cracked a worried smile. “I’m pathetic aren't I?”

Natasha smiled brightly back at him. “Only a little.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Bucky-Breakdown madness and a little reminiscing of times past.

Bucky woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and two text messages from Steve. Deciding to ignore them for now, he slogged down the stairs, finding Natasha at the kitchen table drinking coffee with a newspaper in her hand.

He hung back, taking simple joy in watching her read pensively, taking small sips of her coffee every so often, the sunlight creating a halo around her bright red hair. He vividly remembered the day they met, although it had been over two years ago. He walked to her and kissed her head.

"Do you remember that little coffee shop in Moscow?"

"Of course I do!" She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged. "Your advice has always been sage."

She laughed. "Well, I don't know about that."

| - |

This day was going to be horrible. Natasha had decided this long before she left her temporary apartment in Moscow. Her heating had gone out, and in the middle of January, this was definitely bad news.

She muttered angrily to herself, getting ready with a blanket around her shoulders and a cap and scarf around her face and neck. Holy shit was it cold. The redhead dressed quickly, layering in almost every jacket she had, and made her way to the tiny coffee shop downtown.

It was about a five-minute walk to the coffee shop, and she always saw the same people. Every morning, Natasha passed he little boy in the alleyway with a ragged blanket who tossed fish for the man next door and the older woman who simply stared at nothing. It was a comfort to her, after such a terrible morning, to see some familiarity.

This walk, however, would soon leave her daily routine. She was moving into a residential home with a native family for the rest of her stay, as arranged by NYU. Natasha would teach the children in her home as a private tutor, specializing in English and World History. There would be another student from New York there with her, but she had no idea what to expect from her new housemate. She didn't let it worry her long, though. There was no use.

Upon reaching the coffee shop, she ordered her usual coffee (black, no cream, one sugar) and sat at a window table with a local newspaper. She expected to smile at the barista who set her coffee next to her, but when she looked up, it was someone she didn't recognize.

"Hello, Natasha." He smiled at her widely, the flush of his cheeks in the cold made him seem almost boyish, with his long and messy dark hair.

She regarded the man. He had to be about her age or a little younger and had the look of someone who had not been in the country very long.

"Hello." She set down her newspaper and leaned back in her seat. "Do I know you?"

"Nope." He grinned widely at her again.

She raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate? I don't waste my mornings on people who don't explain themselves."

"I figured." He sat across from her with his own coffee and a sly grin. "I just wanted to uphold my mysterious aura."

Who did he think he was? He seemed no more mysterious than any stranger, save for the fact that he knew her name.

She snorted. "Yeah. Very mysterious."

"I'm James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." He shrugged and sipped at his coffee. "I only knew your name because the owner told me who you were, and I figured I should meet my new roommate and colleague."

Oh. So he was the music teacher? Not exactly what she had expected. "Nice to meet you...Bucky." Natasha canted her head to the left. "Not exactly what I expected from a music teacher, to be quite honest with you. Are you here with the university?"

"Yeah. I'm here until next March, and then I head back home to Brooklyn to finish student teaching and start on my history credentials."

Natasha finally cracked a smile. "Well, this should definitely help. The residency programs are really worthwhile here. You learn a lot."

"Really? I don't really know what to expect. I've been wandering around the city, mostly just getting a feel for the local dialect."

She almost felt bad for him; she remembered what it felt like to step off the plane from home and feel completely lost.

"That'll help you. And don't worry, you'll be alright. Just figure the kids out and you're golden. They'll love you in no time." It was true. She very nearly cried after leaving her last homestay. She had stayed to teach the family's children for a year and a half.

"Thanks, Natasha. It's nice to know I have someone on my side."

She smiled at him wryly. "You're very welcome."

| - |

“No, I’m serious Tasha. You’re wonderful.”

He laughed at her as she stood and smacked him over the head. “I might be wonderful, but you’re one sappy motherfucker.” She set her coffee cup in the sink and settled in the bay window with a book. Bucky figured this was an opportune time to go back to check on those text messages.

Jan 12 - 11:48pm  
From: Steve Rogers  
im going to bed. talk to you tomorrow

Jan 13 - 4:37am  
From: Steve Rogers  
cant sleep. probably going to that little coffee shop downtown by the Italian place  
tomorrow. idk I might see someone i know there, say around noon? ;)

Jan 13 - 11:18am  
From: Kate Bishop  
hey, buck I might need some help with lesson plans for the end of the year. you   
around later?

  
Bucky sighed. There was a lot to deal with today.

| - |

Steve’s night of unrest did not serve him well. It never did. He was elated that he didn’t have a performance today; if he did, a nap would definitely be in his future. Without one, a strong cup of coffee would probably suffice to get him through the rest of the day.

He had hardly remembered the text message he sent Bucky earlier that morning, but he was reminded when he heard his phone chirp twice on the end table.

Jan 13 - 11:12am  
From: Bucky Barnes  
coffee sounds good to me. I might meet one of my coworkers there too. is that  
okay?

Jan 13 - 11:16am  
To: Bucky Barnes  
yeah that’s good. aren’t you on winter break??

Steve set his phone down and took his morning meds. It was irrational to be jealous. You don’t own him, Steve. You’re barely friends for God’s sake. Get a grip, Rogers. Where the fuck is this jealousy coming from?

His phone buzzed in his hand again.

Jan 13 - 11:17am  
From: Bucky Barnes  
yeah but one of the new teachers needs some curriculum help. no biggie. I’m  
happy to do it.

Oh. That wasn’t so bad. Even then, his medication tasted especially bitter. It was ridiculous.

Jan 13 - 11:20am  
To: Bucky Barnes  
that's good of you :)

The sun streamed through the window of the small kitchen window as Steve settles himself at the Rogers’ quaint table in the breakfast nook. His mother is making eggs, humming to herself, and swaying to a tune only she could recognize.

“Good morning Steve.” She smiled at him over her shoulder, and Steve’s heart warmed. He loved his mother’s smile. Even though she looked quite wonderful for her age, her face was still soft and wrinkly, and when she smiled one could see why. Sarah Rogers’ smile was one that enveloped her whole face.

Someday Steve wanted to smile like that.

Jan 13 - 11:23am  
From: Bucky Barnes  
yeah, I love doing it, though. kate’s a sweetie. I actually think you guys will hit it off  
:) are you sure it’s okay if she joins us for a little while?

Jan 13 - 11:24am  
To: Bucky Barnes  
of course it’s alright, as long as I get some time to myself with you :)

“What are you smiling about over there?” Sarah glanced over her shoulder with one of her knowing smiles, making her son laugh.

“It’s nothing.” He smiled a knowing smile of his own, and he hoped that wasn’t too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely comments, and I look forward to hearing from more of you as the story progresses. I'm really interested in what you guys think, so leave a comment and it will pretty much make my day. As always, thanks to the lovely Kayla, who puts up with my grammatical shenanigans and occassionally cries over Steve Rogers with me. A special thank you this week goes to tumblr user leepacey, as well as the Bucky Network and Stucky Feels Group on tumblr for sticking with me and giving me beautiful feedback. 
> 
> Okay this note was really long but I think I'm finished for now. I love you guys!!  
> xoxo,  
> Tali 
> 
> Find me on twitter and tumblr: @winterscaptain


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve need showers for different reasons and Natasha is mostly tired of her best friends shit. However, she isn't really going to do anything about it...yet.

Bucky let the shower run over his face, holding his breath. The vapor spilled out of the small bathroom and into the hallway, but he wouldn't worry about Natasha. She could kick and scream all she wanted, but he would still need his scalding shower.

He opened his eyes and tossed his hair back, stepping out of the spray.

If you just avoid your problems, nothing is ever going to happen, you fuckin’ idiot! Get a grip. Its just coffee and Kate will be there for a little while. He snorted, rolling his eyes heavenward. Jesus, maybe if you listen to Natasha shit wouldn’t hit the fan so often. Trust. Natasha.

And trust he did. He was going to go in there, order his coffee, and sit down. He was going to lower his heart rate and smile. Ask Steve about the places he’s been, and respond to anything Steve asked him. Kate would arrive, and then -

Damn it Bucky. You’re overthinking this again. Just like you do with everything. Calm the fuck down it's barely even a date.

Before he could overthink any longer, Bucky shut the water off. Inhaling, he huffed a breath through his teeth, and the hiss echoed through the tiny bathroom.

| - |

Steve figured he should get there a little early. Bucky didn’t deserve to be kept waiting, although the teacher could be late anyways, in which case it wouldn’t help to arrive early, as the pianist would be waiting longer than necessary.

It doesn’t matter, dammit. Honestly, what even is this? If he doesn’t reply to your text, it sure as hell can’t be a date. Maybe he doesn’t even swing your way, Rogers. But then again....

Didn’t Bucky almost kiss him in the taxi? If so, he had to be at least somewhat sure of his feelings towards Steve, right?

In any case, asking himself useless questions was not going to get him anywhere. He would ask Bucky, outright, and cope with whatever answer he received. It wouldn’t be terrible, either way, but God knows how Steve would love to grab that fine ass and shove him against the wall -

Shit Steve. Images flooded his head, of Bucky biting his lower lip and pressing soft kisses to the underside of his jaw.....

God calm down Rogers. You’re thinking way too far ahead...and far too presumptuously. What would your mother say? Probably nothing good.

A nice, cool shower would probably be in order before he left. He couldn’t afford to have his thoughts wander like that in front of Bucky. God forbid his thoughts present themselves in a more...physical way. It would be like high school all over again, and there was nothing worse than high school for Steve.

| - |

For Bucky, high school was a state of mind. He gathered his papers for Kate, dressed only in a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.

I wonder if anyone would enjoy the view...

Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? Maybe it was some twisted trick his mind was playing on him. A fleeting picture flashed in his memory of a pair of friendly blue eyes. Bucky involuntary flinched.

“What bit you in the ass?”

He turned quickly on his heel, retying his towel on his hips, a common reflex. His seemingly adorable roommate had pantsed him more times than he cared to imagine at this point. “Natasha?”

She rolled her eyes. “It seems like every time you see me you’re always surprised that I live here too.”  
  
“No,” he laughed, and it sounded strained, even to his own ears. “It’s not that. You just startled me a little that’s all.” He shoved his still damp hair behind his ears and away from his eyes.

“You sure?” Her brows knitted in concern, and the rush of affection he felt in his gut was gladly welcomed, as opposed to the panic he had felt moments earlier.

“Yeah!” His voice was still strained, and he watched as the concern left Natasha’s eyes, only to be replaced with some mix of annoyance and worry.

“Fine.” The redhead turned toward the kitchen, padding barefoot to the breakfast nook to finish her cereal. Her green eyes met his gray ones. “You know me, I’m just trying to look out for you, Buck. That’s all.”

He knew she didn’t believe him, and that was okay. She wouldn’t nag him about it, which he also knew. Natasha always had a knack for knowing when to back off, but he wouldn’t forget to tell her later. Bucky owed her that much.

Feeling the need to be out of the way of Natasha’s frightfully observant gaze, he leaped up the stairs, taking them nearly three at a time, the curriculum for the coming weeks still gripped tightly in his right hand, and his towel in his left. Reaching his room, he rifled quickly through the cabinets, drawers and hangers, finally finding his favorite blue button down, not too dressy, not too casual. After all, he wasn’t sure if Steve thought this was a date or not. He should probably ask eventually.

| - |

Steve combed his damp hair back into its usual style. He rather liked it this way, it was simple. and definitely compensated for his awkward self. It was boyish, yet elegant, and he never changed it. Yes, this was definitely a different (and better?) train of thought as opposed to the one he was on before his frigid shower.

He jumped out of his reflection when his phone buzzed on the counter.

Jan 13 - 11:58am  
From: Bucky Barnes  
sorry I had to shower. yeah, we should have some time to talk before kate arrives. I might be a bit late. I hope you're not waiting??

Smiling crookedly, allowing a small thought of Bucky in the shower to fly through his mind. Steve set to replying before things could get out of hand.

Jan 13 - 12:02pm  
To: Bucky Barnes  
Nah, youre good. I had to take a quick shower too. I should be able to walk over there in 10 or so. I'll meet you there I guess?

If he was being honest, he could make the walk in no more than five minutes, but he definitely wanted to get there before Bucky, just to get settled. One could never really know how things would turn out without complete control of a situation. Especially when one is thinking of a certain someone kissing their neck - oh God save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again! Also, a friendly reminder that reviews and comments definitely make me want to write more, and I will reply to every single one of you, and if I could find a way to reward you all for commenting, I would, but I have yet to come up with any creative solutions, so you guys will just have to accept my appreciation for now. 
> 
> This chapter comes to you unedited, so if you see any mistakes please let me know! I had to break the coffee date into two pieces to keep my chapters somewhat consistent in regards to word count, so part two should be up fairly soon. 
> 
> Keep reviewing, and tell your friends! I'm loving the positive support I am getting, and we have 1100 hits already! I am so excited for the future of this story. 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Tali
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter: @winterscaptain


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes to you un-beta'd so please let me know if there's anything glaringly horrible in my grammar or any continuity errors.

The walk to the little coffee shop on the corner was a peaceful one. The air was still brisk, and Steve's breath left him in little puffs that wafted over his head. He waved at the woman who was strapping her youngest child in his car seat. She was always there on Sunday mornings around this time, getting ready for church.

"You look chipper this morning, Steven." She stood up straight and dusted her sweater.

He smiled and stopped in his tracks. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her for a few moments. She was the only one who called him by his given name. It was a habit, he was sure. Both of her children had long names, and she called them by their full names all the time. "Do I?"

"Yes. There's a certain glow to you that I haven't seen in a while." She quirked an eyebrow. "In fact, I haven't seen you much at all. How have you been?"

"I've been well. Just got back from a little tour in Europe. My manager is giving me a break for a few weeks before I go up to Canada for another month. It's a little crazy, I must admit."

"That sounds crazy, love." She patted his shoulder before jogging around to the other side of her car. "Go get your coffee. We'll catch up after church, yeah? Just come on over."

"Thanks!" Steve waved again to the kids in the car and resumed his walk up the street.

| - |

"Tasha, really? I'm fine. I can get there without you."

"I really don't want you to get lost."

"The only time I've ever got lost on my way down the street was that one time I was caught in a snowstorm. It's been years."

"Well, you never know."

Bucky rolled his eyes, wrapping his scarf three times around his neck. He'd lived in Brooklyn for most of his life and somehow the late winter mornings still caught him off guard with their cold. "I'll be fine. I have my phone."

"Alright then. I'll see you later. I think I'm gonna go in a little early today."

He winked at her, but she waved him off. "Really?"

"Get out of here, you ass. Go see Steve."

Please, Tasha. Cut him some slack. He rolled his eyes and stomped out the door, shutting it behind him.

| - |

Steve stepped into the little shop, the warm air rushing over him. He unwound his scarf from his face, exposing his nose, which was bright red from the cold. He smiled at the barista, who immediately started making his drink. He paid with an absent-minded glance towards the cost and picked up his drink on the way to the small table in the back.

This table was his favorite. The shop was on top of a small hill, so the back windows looked out to the gritty little apartments and homes that line the river. The skyline of Manhattan made a tiny impression in the haze that lingered among the buildings and the fog that hovered over the river.

He was caught looking out the window until Bucky slid into the seat across from him.

| - |

Bucky had never been here before, but the quick smile from the barista made him feel instantly welcome. He ordered his drink and paused, looking around.

"Here to see Steve?"

"Yeah...how did you?" Bucky's brow furrowed.

"He looked happy this morning. He's only happy if he's meeting someone, plus, he's the only one in here and I've never seen you before."

Bucky smiled, ducking his head and passing the counter. He picked up his drink, finished quickly by the efficient woman in the back. He raised it in thanks and turned toward the smallest table in the back, where he saw Steve hunched over his coffee, looking out the window. He watched him for a moment before slipping into the wooden booth, following Steve's gaze to the Manhattan skyline.

He felt Steve's eyes on him before he turned to face him, but he allowed those blue eyes to watch him for a moment longer.

| - |

Bucky was beautiful. A strange word to describe a man others would say was ruggedly handsome, but it made sense in Steve's mind. Bucky's gray eyes had a way of looking at people and things that was singular to him. They studied the world with a critical, intense flair.

Steve started when Bucky looked back at him, those gray eyes flickering over the planes of his face. Bucky smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"What'd you get?" Steve cleared his throat and took an awkward drink.

Bucky chuckled. "Just tea today. I would usually get coffee, but I had a good enough breakfast that I don't need the caffeine this morning."

"Natasha?"

"Yeah. She spoils me rotten sometimes. She's a lot of tough love to take, though."

"It's good that you've got someone around for you, though."

There was no way that Steve could imagine a world where he didn't have his mom to come home to when his tours were over. He knew that his time with her was running out, and he didn't know where he would go after she was gone. Maybe he would talk to Peggy, find a nice place in Chicago. She did know a lot of people, he had to give her that.

"Yeah I love her to death. She's like this weird mix of mom, best friend, and sister to me. We take good care of each other as much as we can."

"She sounds wonderful. I don't really have anyone like that in my life other than my mom." Smooth Steve. Ignore that flash of hot jealousy that's boiling its way up your chest.

| - |

Envy, jealousy's much milder cousin, was winding her green threads around Bucky's heart as well. He missed his mom. She had died when he was in his early college years, but she had always been important to him. "Yeah. I don't know if you remember or not, but she passed away during my freshman year."

There was no way he could possibly remember that, or even care.

"Yeah, no actually I do remember. You were gone for a long time." Steve's blue eyes lightened with the memory but promptly clouded with empathy. "I can't even imagine, though I probably will be able to empathize soon."

"Is your mom okay?"

There was no explaining where that sudden care came from, but it was there. Maybe you just have to break down and accept that you care about him, Bucky. It wouldn't be that hard at all.

Just sitting in Steve's presence was easy as breathing. It was relaxing, and they could sit in comfortable silence, and they did, while Steve seemed to ponder the question about his mother.

Bucky watched as Steve looked out the window, his eyes tracing the planes of Steve's profile.

"She was diagnosed with dementia last year. She's trying to hide it, but she's getting worse every day."

"God I'm sorry Steve. That's awful."

"Yeah. This morning she had trouble remembering my name." Blue eyes clouded with something akin to grief as if he had already lost her.

"That's the hardest part about getting older, I think."

"I think so too."

There were a few moments of silence, each looking the other over, before a young woman with raven-black hair appeared seemingly out of nowhere, ruffling Bucky's hair. She set her coffee on the table, along with a massive stack of papers. Kate had always had an erratic way about her, and today was no exception.

| - |

This woman definitely had no sense of space or occasion. She very nearly looked like a high schooler herself, probably no older than twenty-five.

Steve smiled at her as she held a hand out to shake. "Kate Bishop. I work with Bucky."

"Steve Rogers. Bucky and I were friends in college."

| - |

Friends.

The word surprisingly warmed Bucky's heart. They were friends, in a way, from a distance. There had always understood each other, even if they had only spoken a few times.

"Neat! What was he like back then?"

"Kate."

"What?" She grinned devilishly at her mentor before taking a seat, organizing her papers with an innocent expression.

"We're not talking about that right now. What do you need to work on?"

"Well...promise you'll tell me about it sometime."

"Of course."

Bucky hated and loved Kate's curiosity. It made her a fantastic educator because she craved knowledge like it was her lifeblood. Granted she was young and thought she had the world figured out, but when teaching high schoolers, it worked for her. All of her students felt connected to her, and that was something Bucky valued in another teacher.

He'd just wish she'd keep her mouth shut about everything else.

| - |

It was amusing and enlightening to watch Bucky work his craft. He was so good with Kate, answering her questions and helping her out, while also keeping Steve involved in their conversation. Kate made quips remarks throughout, and Bucky found himself liking her easy confidence (that sometimes bordered on arrogance) and even easier sense of humor.

After Kate left, Steve and Bucky had about a million things to talk about. Steve was allowed into his world, and there was nothing more exciting. His mother, later, of course, would tell everyone that's when it all started.

He asked about teaching, and his favorite students, and the best parts of his job, and what he would do if he didn't teach.

"I would probably still be in Russia, living with Natasha somewhere cold and desolate, teaching music."

"You taught music in Russia?" Steve had always assumed he would be a history teacher. He was fantastic at memorizing random tidbits of everything when they were in college, but he wasn't sure if he had ever finished his second credential. He did only minor in music, after all.

"Yep. I teach music history and American history now, with a little music theory if students in a particular year are interested in that kind of thing. It's fun, and there's a lot of different sides to my students that I wouldn't know about otherwise..."

Steve watched him go on a tangent, loving the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. He didn't care if Bucky wasn't interested in guys, but in all fairness, he had no idea which way Bucky swayed when it came to that.

Hours passed, and the pair continued to talk until Bucky got a text. The phone buzzing on the table jarred them both, and with a start, they realized it was already early evening, and getting rather dark.

"It's Natasha. She says if I'm not home to make her dinner she's gonna strangle me. Not in so many words of course," he flashed a smile, "but the message is clear."

Steve felt a pang in his chest but smiled anyway. "I'll let you go then. She scares me a little."

"Me too."

| - |

They smiled at each other, and the silence was rather loaded, but not at all awkward. Bucky couldn't help but smile wider when he realized that he finally had what he wanted in college: time with Steve Rogers.

He hated to leave, but he took Natasha's threats seriously. There was nothing more terrifying than the tiny Russian, especially when she was hungry or tired.

Steve stood and gathered his things, tossing his empty coffee cup in the nearby trashcan. He turned back to Bucky and smiled lightly. "Walk me out?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to die of pneumonia before you even stepped out the door."

Props to him, Steve took the ribbing gracefully, probably more than used to it after a lifetime of being small and rather sickly. The only backlash Bucky got was a bony elbow to the ribs, which tickled more than it hurt. With a grin, he slung an arm over Steve's shoulder, only letting him go when they had reached the door.

"I'll see you around, Bucky."

"Of course. Text me anytime, day or night. And let me know if I can do anything to help your mom out."

Steve's face dropped into a grateful nod. "Thank you. Means a lot."

Bucky smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for bearing with me! Its been a long time since I last updated, but thank you so much for the lovely reviews, which kept me going during this time of writers block. You are all so wonderful, and keep up the reviews! They make me so happy. 
> 
> Cookies and hugs!  
> xx  
> Tali


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long year! Life has been so crazy but I would love to thank you all for sticking with me for this long and having faith in this story. I've missed it terribly. Special shoutout to user kikdelmaestro for reviewing this about a month ago and renewing my passion. You're the best. 
> 
> This chapter is quite short and comes with very little proofreading and is un-beta'd. I wanted to get it out while the writing bug was still in my mind.
> 
> All my love,  
> Tali xx

Bucky nearly jogged home. The brisk wind woke him up as he traveled back home with great purpose. Strangely, it felt as if he had been in another world during his time with Steve, as if there were no other people on the planet save for the two of them.

He jumped up the stairs two at a time, keys in hand, ready to open the door. Before he could get there, however, Natasha yanked it open and leaned against the frame, toe tapping.

“I got back from rehearsal an hour ago.”

Bucky cringed, slipping past her and into their home. “I’m sorry Tasha.”

He stopped short as he realized dinner was already on the table. It was still warm. He looked back at her.

“I figured you would need a pick-me-up after your big day.” She danced by him, picking up a glass of malt whiskey from the breakfast bar. “How did it go?”

Bucky was still in shock and awe as he sat down at the rarely-used dining room table. One thing anyone could say for Natasha is that she had her moments. “It went well. I felt like I was in another dimension.”

She grinned at him, settling down across from him and placing her napkin on her lap. “That makes me happy. I’m glad you had a good time.”  
They finished their meal in companionable silence, occasionally looking up and smiling at each other. They did the dishes in the same way. Soon, they resumed their usual evening places on the couch, watching reruns of Top Model.

Bucky had been ignoring his phone up to this point, but he pulled it out of his pocket to see what he had missed.

Jan 13 – 3:12pm  
From: Kate Bishop  
Thanks for letting me hang with you guys today. Your boyfriend is cute ;)

Bucky had to roll his eyes. She had sent it almost immediately after she left. Smooth.

Jan 13 – 6:47pm  
To: Kate Bishop  
Never a problem. And he's not my boyfriend.  
  
Moving on.

Jan 13 – 5:29pm  
From: Steve Rogers  
I really hope tasha didn’t kill you. that would suck

Jan 13 – 6:03pm  
From: Steve Rogers  
Oh my god she killed you. rest in peace. sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together

Bucky shook his head and laughed quietly, garnering a look from Tasha.

“What did he say?”

He threw his phone and she caught it in her nimble fingers.

“I’m not that scary am I?” She tossed it back.

“Only to people who don’t know you and those who do.”  
  
"Shut up."

Jan 13 – 6:40pm  
To: Steve Rogers  
No, don’t worry I'm not dead yet. She made me dinner because she's great

| - |

Steve walked home at a leisurely pace, stopping to get some flowers for the kitchen table. He knew Sarah would like them, and with a derisive laugh realized they would be a surprise every time she entered the room.

He waited in line, pulling out his phone. He texted Bucky. No immediate response.

Flowers in hand, he made the rest of the walk home with his collar popped. The wind was picking up as the sun set on the island. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back over the conversations in the coffee shop. The recent memories brought a smile to his face. As he walked, he pulled his phone out once more, finding a text from his composition partner.

Jan 13 – 5:37pm  
From: Tony Stark  
Anything new for me? I have pieces that seem treble heavy and flat if you want to give me feedback. Also – you didn’t get back to me on dinner.

Steve rolled his eyes and put his phone away. Nothing could touch his happiness right now.

Finally, he arrived home and set the flowers in a vase on the dining room table.

“Mom?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

He sighed with relief, half jogging around the corner to where his mom was making her famous spaghetti sauce and garlic bread. He kissed her cheek. She smiled at him.

“How did your date go?” Her tone was non-committal, innocent, even.

“Mom, it wasn’t a –“

“Don’t you dare tell me that I don’t know love when I see it, Steven Grant. I know everything.” The ladle she pointed at his head had the increased effect of being covered in marinara sauce. It was very nearly terrifying.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I would never be so silly as to imply something like that. Can you call me when dinner is ready? Tony has some drafts he wants me to listen to.”  
  
She looked at him dubiously.

“I won’t do anything stupid.”

She smiled, and he was apparently dismissed.

On his walk down the hall, he texted Bucky again and replied to Tony.

Jan 13 – 6:06pm  
To: Tony Stark  
I’m gonna pass on dinner. I have some thoughts happening, but nothing concrete. Please send me your drafts when you’re ready.

He had just about had it with Tony’s flirtation. The man had been married for a few years at least to a high-brow CEO of a Wall Street business endeavor – Pepper Potts.  
  
Incoming message.

Jan 13 – 6:07pm  
From: Tony Stark  
You’re no fun at all. Email en route.

This was infuriating. Would the man ever quit? He threw his phone across the room, letting it bounce around the sofa before settling between the couch cushions. He would find it later, certainly.

Steve’s fingers plucked out a new melody – something not even he had heard before in his catalog of compositions. He snatched the composition paper from the side table, quickly scratching notes into the staff lines. Soon, he was playing fluidly again, testing the strength of the music, examining how it made him feel. He became so lost that he stopped keeping track of time. Only the call of his mother drew him out of his stupor, and not even then did he throw in the towel. He brought the blossoming piece into the dining room with him, and only felt slightly bad for leaving his mother without a conversation partner for the rest of her meal as he studied the music.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a filler chapter to try and get back into this story. Again, it has been over a year since my last update. The end of my first year of college is upon me, and with that I hope I have more time to give this story the love I deserve. I am already working on the next chapter! Thank you all for your continued love and support. 
> 
> Reviews give me fuel to write and I LOVE them! Keep them rolling in. They make me so happy. 
> 
> Thank you all so much.   
> xo Tali

Top Model was normal for them. It was an excuse to shut off their brains for a while or alternatively, let it run wild with only minimal energy dedicated to the screaming and scheming women on TV. 

“You were out for a while.” Natasha’s voice cracked the silence and Bucky’s eyes snapped up from his lap. 

“Yeah.” 

“I take that it went well?”

“Yeah.”

She waited for a moment. He knew she was trying to pry more out of him. It didn’t work.

“Did you use up all your words with Steve?” 

“Maybe. I’m still in a small amount of shock, honestly.” 

Tasha giggled. “I didn’t even realize you knew each other well.” 

“We didn’t, really. It’s quite odd. I think there was sort of a professional desire to work with each other, somehow, even though there wasn’t much avenue to do so at the time. I certainly admired his work, but I had no way of knowing that he felt the same way.” 

She smiled at him. “Well…its good you know about it now. What are you going to do about it?” 

He shook his head. “It beats the hell out of me.”

| - | 

“What are you working on so intently over there?”

“A new piece.” Steve didn’t look up as he answered his mother, attempting to hear the melodies in his head with as much accuracy as possible. 

“Is it about that new boy?” He couldn’t see her, but he could hear Sarah’s sly smile in her voice. He looked up. He couldn’t miss this opportunity to talk to her while she seemed completely lucid. 

“I think so. I don’t know what it’s going to turn into.” And he wasn’t just talking about the music. 

“Just feel it. You’re good. It will come to you in time.” She wasn’t talking about the music either. Her blue eyes were soft. “Your father and I really had no idea what was in store for us either, you know.”

“I know.” He sighed, twirling his pencil between his fingers. “I’m so far in front of this damn thing I don’t even want to think about what it could turn into yet. I’m all over the place.” 

She reached across the table, steadying his hands. “No need to get worked up. Just trust yourself.” 

“Thanks, mom.” They smiled at each other. 

“So what are you working on?” She pointed to the paper under his arm. The same piece they were just discussing. 

“Nothing, momma. I’ll show you when it’s finished.” He bit the inside of his cheek. He lost her. 

She winked at him and went back to her corn. Steve collected his plate and neatened his papers before tucking them under his arm. He threw his pencil behind his ear and stood up. 

“I think I’m gonna keep working on this in the study.” 

“Did you eat enough?” Sarah called after him as he went into the kitchen. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I can always go get a snack later if I need to.” He put the plate into the sink to soak, walking back toward the dining room. 

“How long are you planning to be up?” She looked up, her weathered eyes concerned. 

“A while.” 

“I shouldn’t wait up for you, then?”

“It’ll probably be too late, but let me know when you’re going up. I’ll say goodnight.” 

“I should hope so. I raised you well enough, I think.”

He smiled and turned up the hallway. “See you later, mom.” 

“Goodnight, Steve.”

| - |

Bucky glanced at his phone. His hands were itching to text Steve, but he resisted. It seemed weak to text him after he already saw him today. But then again Steve did text earlier to check in….

“Solving world hunger over there?” Natasha poked him with her foot. 

“Shut up.” 

“Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Text him, you idiot.” She shoved him with her foot again. 

Bucky huffed and picked up his phone, finding an unread text from Steve, marked about three hours prior. 

“Shit.”

“What’s up?” Natasha sought after his phone screen, her brow furrowed and eyes worried. 

“He texted me about three hours ago.”

“Well then you have your answer! Do it.” She grabbed for his phone. 

“I can’t answer if you take my phone!” He smacked her hand away, launching off the couch. 

“You’re gross when you’ve got a crush.” 

He glared at her. “I hate you.” 

She grinned. 

| - | 

Steve heard his phone buzz, grumbling as he stood from the piano bench. He would absolutely murder Tony if – 

Oh. 

Jan 13 –9:32pm  
From: Bucky Barnes  
I’m so sorry I didn’t see this. How was dinner with your mom? 

He smiled. 

Jan 13 – 9:36om  
To: Bucky Barnes  
don’t worry about it. Dinner went well. How was yours?

Walking back to the piano bench, he set his phone on the lid and continued to compose. The beginning phrases of the piece had given him little to no trouble, but now that he was towards the middle it was getting harder, more difficult to hear the next moment. 

Incoming message. 

Jan 13 – 9:48pm  
From: Bucky Barnes  
Pretty good. Natasha surprises me sometimes. Whatcha up to now?

Jan 13 – 9:49pm  
To: Bucky Barnes  
Getting some writing done. New piece. I’m kinda into it. 

He set his phone down once more, opting to oblige Tony for one more goddamn time. He swiped his tablet off the coffee table near the piano, putting his earbuds in. Here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an update and a check-in!

Hi All, 

I'm currently in the middle of a huge overhaul for this story - I found it hard to reach after my hiatus and realized that I locked myself into a corner with the plot. That said, this does provide a really fun opportunity for me to make this story better and give it the love it deserves. I'm nearly done with the first chapter and working on numerous outlines to flesh this thing out and make it happen. 

I am so excited for this project and I am thankful you've all stuck with me. If you have any scenes/suggestions/moments you would like to see, now would be the time to submit them. I'm going to need all the love and encouragement I can get with this. 

Thank you all so much. Love and hugs,   
Tali


End file.
